Shego's Revelation
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Kim Possible is now 25, she thought she knew everything there was to know about Shego, she is about to find out exactly how wrong she is. Will Kim like who she finds along the way?
1. Running For Her Life

Cast of Characters

Kim Possible AKA Red Riding Hood, Freelancer

Shego AKA Sheridan Goodman

Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III AKA Archangel, The Man in White

Stringfellow Hawke AKA String, Hawke

* * *

AirWolf also called the Lady is a military assault helicopter with stealth technology capable of traveling at Mack 2

* * *

The year is 2009 Betty Director was making her rounds at the Middleton mall, she happened to notice a "Red X" taped to the right lamp, in the back of her mind she thinks _Sheridan never requested a meet... not on this short a notice. _Dropping everything she is doing Betty Director heads to the Middleton post office to box number 555, turning the key she deposits an envelop in the box itself then closes and locks it.

30 minutes later a certen raven-haired beauty uses her own key to the same box so she can remove the contents the woman reads the letter it states

Sheridan

Mount Middleton Observatory Midnight

Betty

11:45 P.M. Mount Middleton Observatory, Sheridan Goodman, AKA Shego lets her mind dift back to how it all started

Late 2001 in one of the sub basements of Global Justice HQ Betty Director is meeting with Sheridan Goodman the one Eyed woman tells Sheridan "I need to go undercover... if you accept you will leave immediately and you can't tell anyone not even your family"

Sheridan Goodman, looks at the elder Global Justice agent and says "O-K"

Dr. Director tells Sheridan "I want you to infiltrate Henchco and if you can WEE itself"

Slackjawed Sheridan Goodman stated "You want me to become a... Villain"

"No... I want you to become a double agent..." Dr. Director told her.

The sound of footfalls brings her out of the memory as Dr. Director asks, "You need to talk"

"Betty... I may be a Villain at this point but my dad went MIA defending this country and what Jack Hench is into now..."

Dr. Director could hear the distain and rage in Shego's voice, as Shego was about to speak a shot rang out and a 50 caliber round impacted the Observatory wall imbedding itself in the concreat.

Shego turned back to Dr. Director "I only trust one person to bring me in safly" and the imfomus Shego was gone.

At a local internet caffe, Shego was crusing the net searching for one person, the only person she trusted at this point "Kim Possible"

Worry lines ran the width of her forehead and and a small furrow formed at the bridge of her nose as she squinted looking at the computer monitor sipping her coffee"The Hell" Said Shego, Typing away on the keyboard she muttered in an annoyed tone of voice "How can someone like you have no digital footprint princess." Shego's annoyance all too quickly tuned to rage stating "It's like you disappeared of the planet"

As her fingers flew over the keys, Shego said, "I have one last chance" as she typed Team Possible into google. As the site came up Shego noticed that the current leader of the team was infact Joss Possible her cousen and not Kim herself. Angerely she muttered "Gagh... Princess where are you..."

Scrolling down Shego hit the button for "WebMaster" typing in thinking _Neardlinger I hope your there I need help_

Wade Load

I need to get in touch with Kimmie, can't explain here not safe, here is my e mail

S

Within moments, Shego go a reply

Will do

Somewhere Virginia at that very moment Kim Possible sits at her desk at Special Activities Division when a series of alerts come to her station Kim commented "Someone's trying hard to find me... or at least Kim Possible freelance hero" reading an E Mail that Wade Load forwarded to her

Wade Load

I need to get in touch with Kimmie, can't explane here not safe, here is my e mail

S

_For her to come to me for help... she must be in trouble _Kim thought

Picking up her phone Kim dials a number and says "String... I need to call in that favor, need the lady... bring both of them"


	2. Out of The Shadows

On a routine flight, moving planes from the east coast to the west coast as 30.000 feet over Colorado in a Lockheed C-130 Hercules Kim Possible prepares herself for a High Altitude Low Opening parachute jump. Breathing in pure oxygen as the jumpmaster held up sign giving her final instructions before her jump. Kim does an equipment check making sure her altimeter is in working order and her knife is attached to her shoulder just incase she has to cut herself free and her MP5 and her sidearm and Ammo are secure and her gloves are taken care of.

Putting on her Parachute and oxygen tank Kim moves to the back of the plane to the very end of the ramp as she jumps out turning herself into a human missile descending to the earth at 122 mph.

From her secluded position Shego watched as a person falls like a rock back to earth thinking _Now that's gutsy!_ A look of horror comes over her face as she realizes whoever it is is approaching 900 feet very rapidly. Suddenly a black ram chute parachute deploys.

As soon as Kim hit the ground just outside the old abandon lair of Dr Drakken all hell broke loose, henchmen, and lackeys for Jack Hench started to come from everywhere. Shego was about to light up when the still masked parachutist started firing in three round bursts dropping henchmen left right and center. As the last of the henchmen fled into the night Shego had a chance to examine her savour discovered is was a woman. Taking off her helmet, Shego was stunned to discover it was her old nemesis Kim Possible.

All told the firefight took 15 minutes

"Kim" asked Shego "When, did you start using guns." Closing on Kim Shego demanded "And when did you stop saving the world!"

Taking a breath Kim replied "Sheridan... I am still saving the world, however I am no longer freelancing"

Shego's eyes widened and her already pale complexion went even paler as she asked, "How do you know my given name... that's my most closly guarded secret"

"For now how I know your name must remain my secret." Kim Replied

In her earwig Kim hears Stringfellow Hawke say "Big bad wolf to red riding hood... second wave inbound"

Hitting her Mic Kim said "Rodger that I need a pick up in a hot LZ... come in hard and heavy"

Just as Shego is about to make a comment an ear splitting wine rings in her ears followed by a series of large caliber gunshots impacting the ground just in front of a second wave, followed by a series of three missile hits.

Shego muttered "The hell Kimmie" rounding on her old foe asking, "what was that noise... and where did the firepower come from"

Grinning like a cheshire cat Kim told Shego, "The answer to both questions is that's our ride... he is an old friend"

20 minutes later having made there way to a clearing in the woods on the outskirts of Middleton Kim turned to Shego telling her "I will answer all you're questions once I get you to safety"

As they approach the center of clearing Shego notices a man dressed in a charcoal gray flight suit the signet on the shoulder is a wolf's head with bat wings. Kim walks up to the man saying "Been a while Hawke... how is Sinjin?"

"He is doing fine... thanks for the help getting him out" The man replied.

Turning back to Shego Kim told her, "Come on... unless you want to stay"

Moments later as the helicopter took off Kim turned to the man Shego knows only as Hawke asking "May I tell her" Hawke offered both women two black helmets turning to Hawke Kim asked him "May I tell her the story"

"Go ahead" Hawke told her.

"Sheridan... a while back I did a favor for Hawke, his brother was M.I.A. in Laos I help bring him home... it was the last freelance job I ever did. Kim retold the story as if it was just another day at the office, however hearing the story brought Sheridan to tears.

"Kim" said Sheridan "I don't think you understand what you did for that man" Inclining her head to the person in the Pilots seat.

Sitting at the Communications chair Kim typed in a set of coordinates stating, "That's Your final destination"

36° 49′ 14″ N, 76° 2′ 0″ W

The woman in the copilot's seat said, "That's restricted airspace"

Looking at the other redhead Kim stated, "Not to me..."

That definitely got Shego's attention

"Request black out radar for the next thirty minutes... authorisation 289364"

Slackjawed Shego asked, "Kimmie who do you work for... the C.I.A."

The only reply She got was "I can neither confirm nor deny that fact... as to my saving the world no one will ever hear about what I do and a black star goes on a wall my name is entered into a book if I go missing or are killed"

Hawke stated, "Hang on ladies... turbo boost"

Kim had been expecting the jolt of sudden speed but not Shego

Somewhere over Dover, Delaware an hour and later turning the radio to a specific frequency Kim stated, "I have an Alpha one black flight request for mid air refuel"

Kim looked at Shego's expression saying "Not my secret to tell... lets just say it can keep pace with a jet"

"Request you clear the runway of all personnel... and black out radar for the next two hours at Naval Air Station Oceana ... authorisation 289364"

Thirty minutes later at Naval Air Station Oceana an Airmen checking is radar screen stated this can't be right... profile says its a helocopter but its moving at Mack 2"

A man and a Woman dressed all in white stand at the front of the room the man stated, "As of right now I want all radar recording's deleted and all audio recording turned over to my lovely companion... Now people"

The gruff sounding man looked at the airman who was about to voice an objection stating "If you want to keep your carear do as I ask"


	3. Secrets Revealed

Stringfellow Hawke looked at Kim with his disarming smile telling her, "Kim... I don't know what your history is with Sheridan but its plan to me that she cares for you" Putting his hand on Kims shoulder he told her, "She was right about one thing,... It's not a debt I can repay... you need anything"

"Thanks String" Said Kim as she walked off the tarmack catching up to Sheridan just before she tried bypassing the security. "Sheridan..." Said Kim "unless you feel like going head to head with SEAL Team Six I wouldn't try it"

"I miss the old days Kim" said Sheridan "I miss the back and forth of the fights"

With razed eyebrow Kim said "You sure its not all the nicknames and banter?"

Kim took out a small card and held to you the security device saying, "Come on Sheridan"

Kim led Sheridan through a maze of couradors, not to mention having to have her retina scaned at three-diffectnt point along the way.

Sheridan was walking five steps behind Kim and could feel that old itch Asking her "Who test secrirty round hear"

A man dressed in white holding a cane said "Miss Goodman are you volitearing?"

Sheridan grined saying, "I could do it... I am the best theif in the bussness"

"Be that as it may" Said the man in white inclining his head to Kim "My protégé has voched for you"

Turning the corner, they both walk a little fartherr down the hall and Sheridan couldent help but notice how well Kim's curves had filled out. Kim chuckled saying, "They have filled out nicly haven't they Sheridan!" Taking two-more steps Kim commented, "You've been staring at my hips and ass swaying back and fourth for five minutes!"

Sheridan suddenly felt a bit self-consous as she started to blush.

"I don't mind... See something you like Sheridan?" Kim asked pointedly

Sighing Kim turned on a dime and stated, "Sometimes sedution is the only way!" Whispering in Sheridan's ear, "I think about the only person I ever truly loved"

Sheridan tryed to pull away but Kim held the back of her head and neck inplace saying "You Shego!" With that Kim srut to her office the first thing Sheridan Goodman noticed were two degrees on the wall one of them was a PHD in Terrorism & Counter Terrorism from Harvard and a Masters Degree in Criminal Psychology from Yale.

Sheridan AKA Shego let out a soft whitsle saying "Kim color me impressed" Pointing to the wall.

"Sheridan..." Kim looked at her and purred, "Why is Jack Hench trying to kill you?"

"Kim" Sighing Sheridan said "I am not who you think I am!" Taking a pen and a peace of paper from Kim's desk Sheridan wrote down a number saying, "You probably have the clearence, type in the number... then get ready to answer the phone"

Kim typed in the number and moments later, the request came back with a Globel Justice Personel file marked restricted. Kim Looked at her asking "The whole time we were aversarys... you were undercover..."

Kim looked at Sheridan and Said "Three"

Sheridan chimes in in with "Two"

Kim Said "One"

Suddenly Kim's Phone rang, speaking into the phone Kim said "Hello Dr. Director... it's been a while"

A momet later Kim Said "No... She is safe and sound"

Handing Kim a thumbdrive Sheridan told her "Jack Hench doesnt train just thugs anymore..." A Look of disgust came over her face as she said, "My dad died for this country... he is still MIA because if the first Gulf War"

Looking at the computer screen Kim said, "Dr. Director... I will call you back later"

Kim looked at the file stating in a whisper, "He's financing and setting up training camps in the Middle East... not good"

"Sheridan" Said Kim "Give me his name I will see what I can find!" Picking up her phone again, Kim said, "Archangel you need to see this"

"Kim" Sheridan said, "Going undercover was not my idea... I had just stolen a major peice of technology, an introdution of sorts, that's when she approached me Kim!"

Looking away in an effort to hide her shame Sheridan stated, "Betty told me if I didn't accept her offer the rest of my family would be arrested as accomplices after the fact."

"The old Dirty Dozzen gambit" Said a man's voice from the doorway. Sheridan turned to face the man in white who said "Michael Coldsmith-Briggs at your service"

Moments later Michael stated, "Betty's used that one since her days in the UNSOG"

Kim staired at her mentor slack-jawed and said, "Betty was United Nations Special Operations Group... that explains alot"

Michael asked Sheridan, "Does Mr. Hench know you're playing both sides"

Sheridan said, "By now I would say yes... he does."

"GJ has had anumber of inteligence leaks... that's why I tried to find Kimmie at this pont she is the only one I tust..." Sheridan explained.

"This I think the safest place for you is right here on the base" Said Michael.

Looking at her old nemusis Kim said "Come on were going to the gym... to spar you need to relax"


	4. Foreplay

30 minutes later on the parade grounds 14:00, "2:00 P.M." Sheridan Goodman looked at Kim Possible saying, "I thought we were going to the gym." Giving Sheridan a sideways glance and a smirk Kim said "Sheridan you do remember how extreme our fights were don't you... I thought an outside venue would be best"

Taking a fighting stance Kim gave Sheridan a nod, as she held up her hands in guard position, Sheridan for her part pressed the back of her hand against Kim's, Sheridan went over the top trapping Kim's hand and punching her to the face. A punch Kim easily blocked and the followed up with a counter punch of her own. As their hand started moving faster and faster, slowly a crowd started to build.

_Someones has been studying Kenpo... and Kim's good! _Sheridan Thought.

Both women had the same thought at the same time Kim Said, "Sheridan Now that weve warmed up let's give these boys-" Sheridan smirked as she cut Kim off chiming in with, "A Show... put the seals to shame.." she said with a chuckle.

Off to the side a man's voice was heard to say "That was a warm up!"

"Kim what ever happened to the side kick... I mean he was always..." Sheridan Asked.

Kim stated, "I found out he was a closet exibitionest... and a clumsy one as that"

"That explains sooo much..." Sheridan stated

Both Kim and Sheridan gave each other a colective nod picked up the pace and the intencity of there attacks.

The onlookers sat there slackjawed as both woman started moving a speads faster then any of them could track by site as they foughta full contact sparring match.

Kim throw a sreies of kicks at Sheridan with blinding speed and such fource that a few of the onlookers started to wince with pain. That's when the betting pool started. Blocking one Sheridan kicks of Kim asked "Who gets the money if it a Draw!" No one answered

Kim smirked and stated, "If it's a draw I get the money"

Blocking one of Kim's Punches Sheridan asked, "What's the total for the betting pool?"

A voice from the crowd said $5000 that's when Sheridan said "I will match it... in cash"

As the sparring match went into its third hour one of the members of Seal Team Six stated, "their not human... no one can keep pace up that up that long!"

From the sidelines Michael Coldsmith-Briggs stated, I'm Calling this a draw... I still need Kim in relitivly good condition"

Still in fighting mode, Sheridan stated, "Where not trying to kill each other..."

That's when the match stopped and Kim put her arm over Sheridan shoulder and Sheridan put her arm over Kim's Taking a step forward Kim said, "This is nothing" Chuckling Kim stated, "We were just letting off some steam... nothing serious"

Kim eyed the man holding the money saying, "Since it was a draw... we get the money"

Sheridan came in with "Yea we would fight harder than that that on a daily basis..." Giving one of the Seals a wink Sheridan asked, "Want to try a match... I'll go easy"

Sheridan whispered "Thanks Princess" softly in Kim's ear so none of the boys could here the old pet name.

Kim did I quick count of the kitty stating, "There enough here to take you out to dinner"

30 minutes later at The Surf Club Ocean Grille both Kim and Sheridan sat a a table when Kim said to the wait staff "Half Dozen Oysters on The Half Shell"

With razed eyebrow, Sheridan stated "Why Kim what do you have in mind..." she stated "Oysters Rockefeller..."

Smirking right back a Sheridan, Kim said with a slow wink "Apparintly the same thing I do... for the entree I will have "Atlantic Sea Scallops..."

Leaning in close to Kim Sheridan said in a breathless whisper, "All you had to do was ask Kim... It seems I want you as much as you want me"

Kim shuttered at the sensation of her breath on her skin, Sheridan told the server, "Make that Atlantic Sea Scallops... for two, and a Gewürztraminer to pair it with." Smiling Sheridan asked "Does Princess like girls?"

Gazing at Sheridan Kim Said "No, Princess likes both Men and Women... but I love the woman I am looking at right now..." Stabbing one of her Oysters Kim fed it to Sheridan, Kissing/licking Vodka cocktail sauce off Sheridan's lips then Kim started lightly nibbling on her lower lip. Sipping her wine Kim said "Tasty..." giving Sheridan a wink.

Sheridan stated "Lets pay the bill and find someplace... privite!"


	5. Love Rekindled

15 minutes later as Kim was driving to her apartment, she heard Sheridan say "Kim...Why did you leave Middleton...?"

"I suppose the easiest explanation would be I needed a fresh start...!" Pausing for a moment Kim said, "I started to find out things about Global Justice that weren't in the recruitment brochures...!"

"Such as..." asked Sheridan.

"They would repurpose select experiments they confiscated then list them as destroyed or melted down"

Razing her eyebrow in a speculative manner Sheridan asked, "Is the CIA any better"

"Sheridan I deal in human intelligence" Biting het lip Kim said, "Most of what I do at Special Activities Division is Covert Operations... who knew sneaking into Dr Drakken's lair on a daily basis was the perfect training for the job."

Shaking her head Sheridan stated "Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie" in a decidedly sarcastic tone.

"Ok... the guy with the fancy helicopter" Sheridan said

"You mean Hawke... I happened to be in Vietnam it was six day before I met Archangel... a boy showed me a photo it was his brother" Said Kim "Coffee?"

Stepping into the kitchen Sheridan asked, "What does your family think you do... Kim!"

"My family thinks I work for The Behavioral Science Unit... it's not a total lie, I do consult with them." Kim said half-heartedly.

"Hawke seems to think you care about me Sheridan" Kim Said "That true"

Leaning into Sheridan, Kim pinned her against the counter giving Sheridan a slow sensual kiss before she nibbled on her lower lip. As if on reflex Sheridan let out a soft moan before she started to kiss Kim back. To Sheridan's disappointment Kim broke the kiss to pour the coffee purring, "Tastes even better the second time" as she gave Sheridan a slow wink.

Finishing their coffee Kim took Sheridan by the hand leading her to the bedroom, a flash of doubt overtook Sheridan's face. Nibbling on Sheridan ear Kim said in a husky whisper, "My only regret is I didn't do this before I left Middleton"

"Kim" Sheridan said, "I'm the older woman... I should be seducing you"

Kissing the very courner of Sheridan's mouth Kim said, "Only" Moving to the opposite side of Sheridan's mouth and lips Kim said, "By" Moving to the opposite side of Sheridan's mouth and lips Kim moved further in between the corner of the lip and the center saying "Five".

Moving to the opposite side of Sheridan's mouth and lips Kim moved further in between the corner of the lip and the center saying "Years." Then it was as if waves were crashing agaist the shore as Kim's lips met Sheridan's, and their hunger overtook them.

Kim pushed Sheridan back onto the bed, and then climbed her length. Taking the zipper to the cat suit between her teeth Kim slowly, seductively unzipped it. Sheridan groaned "Kim your killing me here. Sheridan's hand moved between her legs trying to release the ach only to be swatted away by Kim saying, "No you don't"

Kim's soft lips danced over Sheridan's neck making their way to her chest, Kim kissed every inch of the breast itself before stopping right over the areola. Sheridan could feel Kim's breathe on her naked flesh, and then it happened. Kim's tongue danced on the very tip of Sheridan's areola and it was driving her over the edge of reason. Moving to Sheridan's right breast Kim kissed every inch of the breast itself just as she had the other before stopping right over the areola before letting her tongue dance on the very tip of Sheridan's areola.

Sheridan's hips started bucking and grinding agaist Kim. Sheridan didn't think it could get any worse but Kim started kissing her was down Sheridan's well-toned body. Kim started Sucking on Sheridan's clitoral hood and Sheridan arched her back grabbing the sheets with both hands moaning softly at first that is until Kim stated to nibble then Sheridan started to quiver. Kim's tongue swirled round Sheridan's clitoral glans.

Sliding two fingers into Sheridan Kim pressed down on the clitoral glans with her thumb not hard mind you but hard enough for Sheridan to feel the pressure from both within and outside her body. Her fingers and thumb were working in clockwise circles. Her pointer and middle fingers rubbing the oh so sensitive "G Spot" and her thumb working over the clitoral hood and clitoral glans. The one thing Kim hadden't expected was Sheridan's pleasure was expressing itself in ever-increasing waves of heat coming off her body.

30 minutes later as Sheridan recovered from Kim's lovemaking, she said, "Kim... who taught you-"

Lifting her head from Sheridan's chest Kim said, "I've wanted to do that since I was 18... My first was a French woman she taught me to think of lovemaking as a 7 course meal"

Giving Kim her patented smirk Sheridan stated, "You learned a little too well Kimmie... I haven't had an orgasm that powerful in years"

Stroking Kim's hair Sheridan said, "Kimmie... turnabout is fair play... but we can worry about that tomorrow"


	6. The Morning After & Turnabout

It was 0500 the next morning and Sheridan was watching Kim sleep as she turned off Kim's Alarm clock thinking _I know a more pleasurable way to wake up_

Sheridan spotted a peacock feather in a vase on the floor, she plucked it out and walked back to the bed stating "Now to pump just the right amount of heat through this." Letting the feather dance up and down Kim's body varying the amount of heat from barely warm to mildly warm as it moved Sheridan stated "This is taking to long"

Focusing plasma to just her fingertips and converting it to heat Sheridan started to lightly drag them over Kim's naked flesh, the sensation made Kim squirm and twitch ever so slightly and maybe Sheridan imagined it but she swore she heard Kim moan in delight as she started caressing Kim with both hands.

Rolling over on her back Kim's mussed up hair covered most of her face as Sheridan's magic fingertips danced over Kim's breasts. Leaning down Sheridan breathlessly whispered "You like...!"

The only response Sheridan received was a light whimper as Kim bit her lip, with a light chuckle Sheridan asked, "Want me to stop...!"

This time the only response Sheridan got was a loud guttural moan, Sheridan held her face just above Kim's telling her "Payback is a bitch... Huh Princess"

Sheridan didn't get a verbal response this time, Kim lifted her head capturing Sheridan's lips between hers saying half in a whisper half in a guttural moan "G-o-o-d M-o-r-n-i-n-g t-o y-o-u t-o-o"

Suddenly it wasent Sheridan's warm fingers dancing over Kim's flesh it was Sheridan's lips moving down from just behind Kim's ear trailing its way over her juguler vein to her colerbone to Kim's breasts. Sheridan slipped her fingers into Kim as Sheridan's lips contiued to work their magic

Kim grabbed the sheeps screamig "FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD" as her back arhed. Sheridan worked her way down Kim's body until her face and mouth hovered between Kim's legs. Kim felt the warmth of Sheridan's tongue against the folds of her clitoris took Kim's breath away as it moved over and around then darted between the folds, that when something happened that took Sheridan compleatly off guard Kim squrted right in Sheridan's face.

Sheridan looked up from between Kim's legs at saw Kim's crimson face telling Kim, "It's nothing to be embarried about Kim" Leying her head in Kim's pelvus Sheridan said "It's nice to know I have that effect on you"

Kim got up and headed to the Kithen although her body had other ideas as her knees started to wobble, however she did manage to make it to her destination the cabinet to get a boal and the freezer to get some ice. Putting the boal on the nitestand Kim took out a single peice of ice.

Smirking Sheridan said, "Plan of paying me back in kind!" Kim didn't say a word as she held the ice cube between her pointer, Middle fingers and thumb then applying it to Sheridan's nipple Sheridan shivered with delight as it melted, then Kim licked up the water. Taking another ice cube between her pointer, Middle fingers, and thumb, she appled it to the other breast and once again licked it up.

Taking yet another ice cube Kim waggled her brows up and down at waggled Sheridan as she pushed the cube between Sheridan's folds. The sensation left Sheridan shivering and moaning all at the same time. Taking yet another Ice cube Kim poped it in her mouth then started to go down on Sheridan the contrasting sessations of her body temprature and the ice one her most sensitive of sentitive body parts made Sheridan gasp as she orgasumed.

Both women lay in the bed, Sheridan on her back and Kim on her side folding herself into Sheridan with her head nestled brtween Sheridan's head and shoulder.

Sheridan said softly "You like using me as a pillow don't you Kim"

Smiling Kim said softly, "Never realized how comfy it was... something wrong with snuggling up to the one I love?"

"My apperance doesn't phaze you...?" asked Sheridan.

Kissing Sheridan's cheek Kim said, "Anyone says something I'll just tell them you're my Italian lover... that's all they need to know"

"Skin color never made a differnce to me Sheridan... just makes you look more exotic" Kim told her.

A sinle tear ran down Sheridan's cheek before hitting Kim's jawline Sheridan said "You don't know what your saying that means to me Kim"


	7. My Dad is What?

Later that morning while Kim was sitting at her desk and going through her e-mail she stated "Sheridan, you said your father's name was Frank... is that right"

"Yea... what's this about Kim?" Sheridan asked.

"Sheridan... I don't want to get your hopes up... but I think I found him... he is being held just over the border in Syria"

"Kim don't even Joke about this..." Sheridan stated as a tear started to form in the corner of her eye.

Sheridan your dad was in the Army... Special Forces out of Fort Brag" Kim asked

"Yea... he was a ranger... 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment why?" Sheridan stated.

"Sheridan... Do you know what 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment does?" Kim asked

Sheridan shrugged her shoulder stating, "Don't know..., but dad could never talk about what he did"

Turning the Screen towered Sheridan Kim said, "For good reason Read for yourself Sheridan"

Glancing at the Screen Sheridan swallowed nervously as she read stating, "Dad... was Delta Force!" A sense of pride overtook Sheridan as the implacation's of what she just read sunk in.

Kim said "According to this he is about to be moved to a new location"

Archangel said "Then it appears we have two mission objectives... Sheridan you can't tell anyone what you just read!" Sheridan was used to listening for footfalls but Archangel made no noise at all "The Hell... how does he do that" Sheridan grumbles.

"Archangel... Meet me at the beach where the seals practice landings in thirty" Kim stated

Thirty minutes later as the beachhead Archangel asked "Kim what's this about"

"Archangel would you say that steal jax you leaning against is solid" Kim asked. Giving Sheridan a sideways glance Kim said, "Archangel I suggest you move said Kim... Sheridan light up and cut it in half"

Archangel razed a brow as he watched at Sheridan's hands started to glow and with one swipe of her hand cut a steal "I" beam in half. "Archangel" Kim said, "Sheridan is coming with me when I go she is the only person who can ID her father on sight at this point... her abilities must be kept eyes only" Putting her hand on Sheridan "You know what they would do to her"

"Turn her into a lab rat!" said Archangel.

Looking Archangel Square in the eyes Kim said, "Over my dead body... we have to keep her name and special abiliies out of this"

Looking from Kim to Archangel, Sheridan asked, "If it's not classified... how did Kim end up working for you Archangel?"

"Well" Kim said, "You already know half the story..., there I was in the middle of the Laos rainforest... with Hawkes brother... he was severely dehydrated and couldn't move very fast."

Archangel came in with "Imagine my surprise when I got an urgent message from a teenager in the middle of a Laos jungle with a P.O.W. in tow"

Sheepishly Kim said, "String gave me your card said if you need help to call!" Kim went on to say, "I managed to get him over the border with Vietnam!"

Shaking his head Archangel said, "The fact that some 18 year old teen managed to do the one thing the entire U.S. government coulden't"

Kim said, "Then he gave me a card of my own, saying once you gradutate from high School give me a call... I've been working for him ever since."

"Bet Cyclopes was pissed... she'd been grooming you for years." Sheridan stated

"You have no Idea how pissed she was" Kim said with a chuckle.

"Why do you think I accepted his offer... like I said I found out she was hiding a few things" Kim comented.

Sighing Kim said "At least with Archangel... I went into it with my eyes wide open..."

Examining his cane Archangel explained. "Much like that helocopter you took I ride in Miss Goodmen, I turned Kim Possible teen hero into an urban myth..."

"That explains why I coulden't find anything about you on the net!" Sheridan said

Looking at Sheridan, Archangel stated, "I can do the same thing for you Shego... no strings attached... not even Betty would be able to touch you..."

"My answer is yes!" Sheridan told Archangel

Archangel looked at Sheridan and said, "To my freinds it's Micheal"

10 minutes later back in her office Kim told Sheridan, "Everything I just told you... can never see the light of day... accourding to The Paris Peace Accords the last POW/MIA U.S. soldier was returned on January 27, 1973.

Reaching into her desk Kim pulled out a document along the top it said in big bold letters

**The** **Espionage Act**

Kim told Sheridan, "Basically it says that if you violate the contract you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law... trust me it will make your time being held by GJ seem like a picnic

For her part, Kim picked up her phone and hits speed-dial "String you still in the area... I will leave passes for you at the gate"

Her eyebrows formed a straight line dividing her face in half, as Sheridan's face was scewed her smile asking, "Kim... not that I didn't enjoy myself..."

"Sheridan" Kim said, "You may be many things, A master theif, A henchwomen, a reformed Villeness..." Caressing Sheridan's chhek Kim told her, "You will never be a one night stand... not to me..."

* * *

That afternoon in a conference room Kim, Sheridan, Stringfellow Hawke, and Caitlin O'Shannessy-Hawke sit around the table Hawke starts-off the conversation asking, "Kim what's going on?"

"We have identified a series of treroest training camps that need to be taken out" Kim said

Hawke looked at Kim asking, "What's the other mission objective?"

"Rescuing Sheridan father, he is being held over the border in Syria!" Kim explained.

Hawke sat in silence not giving anything away when his wife Caitlin chided him saying, "You know you want to be a part of this!"

"Ok" Kim said, "Team six will take care of the training camps..." Putting a series of photos on the table Kim said, "This is ours... hit this camp and rescue hostiges and detainies"


	8. Rescued

0400 on the tarmac at Naval Air Station Oceana a Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules is being prepped for a 14-hour flight to Syria in the hanger Kim Possible and Sheridan Goodman are currently breathing pure Oxygen in preparation for a high altitude - low opening parachute drop.

Sheridan spots something being driven up the rap, temporarily removing her mask Sheridan asked "Kim why is there a dune buggy being loaded on out transport"

Looking at the plane Kim said, "That's a Chenoweth Scorpion Desert Patrol Vehicle... that will get us where we need to go..."

Sheridan spotted Archangel as he entered the hanger, putting down her mask she walked over to him asking, "How long have you known?"

Ever the master at avoiding the question Archangel asking, "How long have I known Kim's feelings... or about your Alias"

The heads of her brows arched down and a not appeared at the bridge of her nose and Sheridan's jaw was clinched tight as she asked, "How long have you Known about my Alias"

"From the moment you set foot on the base... I didn't make it an issue because Kim put her reputatation on the line for you!"

"Gagh" said Sheridan "I never asked her to!"

"Miss Goodman" Said Archangel I didn't mean it as a slight... In all the years I've known her, she has never put her neck out for anyone the way she has for you"

Archangel Noticed a slight blush coming over Sheridan's face as he said, "She's only done it once before... for Stringfellow Hawke, that's why, I recruited her in the first place..."

"I came here to tell you once you get back... not even our mutual old friend back in Middleton will be able to touch you" Archangel told Sheridan pointing back to the area where Kim sat with his cane he said "Best get back to your O2 saturation... don't want to get the bends at 45,000 feet"

Taking her seat once more Sheridan felt a hand envelop hers thinking _was she always this calm... even when she was going up against me _

Reading the question on Sheridan's face Kim used her finger to spell the word "Yes... focused" in her palm

A lilte under 14 hours later Sheridan was pacing the bay of the Lockheed Martin C-130J Super Hercules, when Kim did the only thing she could think of to distract her. Needles to say the jumpmaster got quite the show as the two locked lips. Kim looked at Sheridan's face asking, "You've never jumped have you"

Sheridan shook her head "No"

Having done her-own check Kim helped Sheridan get ready telling her "The dune buggy goes first then we go."

Both women watched, as the assault vehicle was dragged out the back by a massive parachute. Kim walked Sheridan to the edge of the ramp then gave Sheridan a hug letting her body fall over the edge

Via radio Kim said "Sheridan... the cute will auto deploy at 900 feet, we need to wait until the last minute to pull the cord... after that pull to the left or right to steer "

At 900 feet exactly the cutes opened and both woman landed close to the Desert Patrol Vehicle, mounted on the back is a Browning .50 caliber heavy Machine Gun.. In front of the passengers seat is a Mark 19 40MM grenade launcher.

16:30 Hours 4:30 P.M. Cheching GPS Kim said the camp is about 2 miles ... Sheridan you drive.

18:00 hours an hour and a half later 6:00 P.M. onboard Airwolf String and Caitlin speed on there way to rondevu with Kim and Sheridan, and spot the dune buggy traveling about 60 MPH about a half mile from the camp.

19:00 Dusk Kim let loose six rounds with Mark 19 40MM grenade launcher. String fired off a few Hellfire II missiles. As soon as they hit the Seal Dune Buggy was speeding off tword the camp at about 150 MPH and men were running in every direction with Kim manning and firing the Browning . 50 caliber heavy Machine Gun as they made a run on the camp. Kim looked at Sheridan telling her "he is in that building go... I've got this... Sheridan go get your father"

5 minutes later Sheridan came back with a man who other then being slightly dehydrated was in relatively good heath, Kim looked at Sheridan saying "Put him in the navigators seat behind Mark 19 40MM automatic grenade launcher... I will man the 50" "Sheridan..." Kim said "Floor it"

Talking into her headset Kim said, "Freelancer to to Airwolf... level the place" "Airwolf to Freelancer theirs a CH-47 enroute for pick up sending GPS over secure link... Airwolf will fly escort" Hawke told them "Will be hot pickup"

20 minutes later at the designated coordinates the see a Boeing CH-47 Chinook helicopter with is back end down and roters going, the Seal dune buggy was doing 60 MPH right up the ramp as Sheridan nearly put her foot through the floor she slammed the brakes on so hard.

Fortunately, there was a medic on board the Chinook with IV at the ready as Frank Goodman lay down on a cot. Putting up the head set Kim said "Lets get this bird airborne... head to the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower battle group... NOW" Kim told the Pilot "Refuel and head to Aviano Air Base... Radio ahead to the carrier tell them to hold the C-2A untill we get there... or there will be hell to pay"

19:30 shunning the crowds and the press Kim, Sheridan, and Frank board the C-2A _Greyhound and launch._ 20:00 hours 8:00 P.M.

* * *

Somewhere over the Mediterranean Sea Archangel's voice came over the radio saying, "String..." "I am calling to let you know I have arranged a mid flight refuel that way you don't need to land" Archangel Said String's immediate reaction was to say, "Why are you at our cabin... Feed my dog...?"

"Just making sure you have the right supplies... Oh Hawke you may want to install a baby seat in Airwolf" "Micheal... what are you going on about?" String asked Micheal.

"Before Caitlin left she went to see the doctor!" Michael told them "I have the medical report in my hand... it came back positive you're going to be a daddy"

* * *

21:00 hours Aviano Air Base, Italy at The 31st Medical Group, Frank Goodman was recovering from his ordeal and he was observing the body language between his daughter Sheridan and a woman dressed in white he has come to know as Kim. Both woman while concentrating on him had unconsciously angeled their bodies so they were facing one another.

From his bed, Frank Goodman asked, "Sheridan... sweetheart is their something you want to tell me...?"

Sheridan looked at her father and said "Daddy... this is Kim... I love her dad"

"I see..." Her father commented

"Dad... I love her for so many reasons..." feeling a little embarrass Sheridan told him, "Kim was the one that found you..." Frank Goodman looked at Kim and said, "Thank you..."


	9. Homecoming

Kim and Sheridan were about to leave when Frank Goodman called out in a sharp military manor, "Miss Possible... a moment of your time"

Sheridan recognized the tone and flinched out of habbet. It was the tone of voice he used when he wanted answers Kim looked at Sheridan saying softly "Wait outside... be right behind you"

Kim stood there at perfect at ease position, feet shoulder with hands joined behind her, when Frank Goodmen asked, "What branch? He knew military when he saw it and wanted to find out more about the women who went out of her way to find her father, when she didn't have to.

Clearing his throat Frank said "Kim... Its not that I am ungreatful... however I must ask what your intentions... with my Sheridan...?"

"Mr. Goodmen" Said Kim "Sheridan your daughter has seen more then her fair share of bad luck and unhappness"

Looking at the man in the bed Kim said, "I don't know about know, she used to be the best theif in the bussnrss"

"I see" Frank said

Turning just a hint of crimson Kim said, "She would steal things for the man she worked forI would stop her... we lost touch for seven years..." Kim stated "As to My intentions if she will let me I will try to make her happy..."

Eyeing the young readhead Mr. Goodman asked, "What changed?"

"I did... I discovered there are worse things out there then a mad scientist wana be"

"Theirs more to it... is there?"

"I am not military... but I do interact with them... Special Activities Division" Kim explained

Frank looked at her with rased eyebrow

"Primaraly covert operations... but my skillset lends itself to the paramilitary side of things as well." Kim told him.

Sitting up in his bed Frank told Kim, "Let me give you some advice... If my daughter will have you Kim grab on with both hands... this type of life is lonly"

Sipping some water Frank said, "All the lies take there toll Kim."

Frank hit the call button stating, "Tell Sheridan to come in."

As Sheridan walked in Frank noticed first time the green tinge to her skin stating, "Sheridan you can take off the camouflage face paint is now."

Sheridan looked at her father nervously saying, "Dad, this is not camouflage paint!"

Her father looked at Sheridan with a raised eyebrow asking, "What do you mean it's not paint?"

Kim took a step forward telling Frank Goodman, "I think what your daughter is trying to tell you is... she can't"

Looking at his daughter Frank asked, "Care to explain Sheridan."

Sheridan looked at her father stating, "a meteor hit home... It turned my skin green and gave me some other special abilities"

That comment got Frank Goodman's attention, as he asked, "Special Abilities"

"Dad..." Sheridan said "Not here, not now... too many eyes, to many ears!"

Kim looked at Mr. Goodman stating, "You ask me what my intentions were... I love your daughter, her green skin and special abilities don't matter to me."

Placing her hand and arm around Sheridan's waste Kim said, "I love Sharon who she is, not what she can do"

Mr. Goodman watched as his daughter Sheridan started crying Frank put his arm around Sheridan's neck and pulled her into a hug telling her, "you friend Kimcares for you very deeply, I told her if you will have her to hold on to you as tight as you can"

Sheridan whispered in her father's ear, "thank you daddy, missed you... Maybe if you were around I wouldn't have made the mistakes I did."

"Sheridan… Does she make you happy?" Frank didn't need to hear her answer the expression on his daughter's face told him everything he needed to know "that's all that matters!" Frank said in a whisper.

Two days later Frank, Kim, and Sheridan were on a military transport back back to Dam neck Virginia lending at Naval Air Station Oceana, Kim turned to Mr. Goodman stating, "You will need to be debriefed… however that will only take a day or two"

Sheridan looked at one time nemesis, trying to explain what this moment meant to her, but could not find the words to express her emotions. Taking Sheridan's hand in her own Kim said, "Sheridan… I understand some things don't require an explanation, it's not a debt can easily repay and I would never ask you to!"

At hearing those words Sheridan's exhaustion both physically and emotionally took hold as her body molded itself to Kim's resting her cheek on Kim's shoulder.

0:600 Kim roused Sheridan stating, "We have to get ready to land… Much as I am enjoying feeling your body molded to mine it's not safe"


	10. Kim's Farewell

A Two weeks later 04:00 when Kim Possible walked into the office of one Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III in truth Kim was tired, she had been saving the world's she was 14 now she was 25 and she wanted a real life. Taking a seat opposite Michael, Kim stated in a tight and tremulous voice, "Michael… Archangel when Sheridan goes into protective custody I'm going with her-saving the world since I was 14… Now it's time to stop, I found someone that I love, more importantly she loves me!"

Michael could understand Kim's desire, he himself had been doing this since he graduated from high school, and he knew that being a spy meant no attachments and no relationships especially for someone who works in black ops giving Kim a gentle smile he said in a baritone voice with just a hint of gruffness to it, "Kim are you sure?"

Thinking back to the conversation Kim had with Frank Goodman in the fact that he told her in no uncertain terms this life was has no room for love Kim said in a silvery tone, "Yes I'm sure!"

With a placid smile Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III stated in a Sotto tone, "Kim… Someone as famous as you are can't just walk off into the sunset!" Tapping some keys on his keyboard Michael said, "Working for S.A.D did eliminate a large part of your past… Although, your friend Wade was already doing a good job of cleaning up your digital footprint."

Taking a breath Kim said in a strangled voice, "I would have to die, or at least let my enemies think that I died!" What neither Kim, though Michael knew about was Sheridan was listening just outside the door as she said confidently, "Kim… You know what the extent of my special talent is, have you forgotten I can generate enough heat to melt the body into a puddle of goo?"

Just to make her point Sheridan stated, "Hell… I can reduce metal to liquid goo!"

Michael quirked an eyebrow as it rose higher and higher he looked at Kim asking in a silvery tone, "Kim?" Looking over Kim's shoulder at Sheridan, Michael stated quietly, "That's 2750 degrees Fahrenheit… No human can survive that!"

Laughing nervously Kim said in a tremulous and wobbly voice, "If I told you that… You would've had her running experiments on her in heartbeat!" Remembering Sheridan's past Kim stated, "She's had enough people treat her like a guinea pig… She doesn't need one more!" Subconsciously Kim reached up and intertwined her fingers Sheridan

Sheridan strutted forward confidently snaking her arm around Kim's neck and shoulder telling Michael in a silvery tone, "Michael… Haven't you figured it out by now I'm not just a pretty face…"

It was evident to everyone in the room that Kim's statement was thick with emotion; in fact it brought Sheridan to tears.

Michael contemplated everything that both Kim and Sheridan told him as he looked at the two of them he stated in a silvery tone, "It would be a pity if the amount of heat generated were to destroy all Kim's DNA!" He said giving Sheridan a wink.

"Yes… Yes it would!" Sheridan said with a soft chuckle.

Later that day as both Kim and Sheridan were dining in Kim's home, the house itself suddenly burst into an explosion with heat so intense it reduced the house to ash in seconds.

The following day in Middleton there was a knock on the door of Mr. and Mrs. Possible, as Ann Possible open the door she saw Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III accompanied by a chaplain standing before her Michael asked in a solemn voice, "May we come in?"

And Possible looked from Michael the chaplain and back again from her years working in the hospital she knew exactly what it meant when someone showed up on your doorstep with a chaplain in a wobbly voice and asked, "H-h how did it happen?"

_This is the part of the job I hate _thought Michael as he walked to the living room with both Mr. and Mrs. Possible sitting opposite him and said, "I regret to inform you that your daughter Kimberly Ann Possible died on a mission rescuing operative… The fire was so intense that recovery of the body was not she was…" His words trailed off as the chaplain took Mr. and Mrs. Possible aside for private talk.

The Memorial service for Kimberly was two days later due to the fact didn't have a body they had to bury an empty coffin. Gathered around plot was Ron, Monique, even Wade made the trip from his home the service itself lasted about half an hour, Kimberly was given a 21 gun salute and honor usually reserved for military personnel only. At the end of the service a man dressed in army class a uniform, the uniform itself was rather ordinary didn't have a distinct markings on it aside to worry Green Beret you wouldn't know the person with special forces, as he approached Mr. and Mrs. Possible he said in a solemn voice, "My name is Frank Goodman… Your daughter died rescuing me from behind enemy lines.… I thought you had the right to know."

Archangel was watching all Kim's old friends and recognized the look in Ron's eyes I see casually walked over behind the boy and said in a soft voice, "Don't even think of digging into this… unless the idea of spending the rest of your life in federal prison appeals to you Mr Stoppable and don't get your Ninja friends involved!"

"Dam… you're good" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ronald… Lives are at stake… and I have been doing this a really long time, so I know what you would do because Kim told me how far you would go for someone you care about." Archangel told him.

As Archangel turned to leave he told Ron in a soft voice, "The coffee is empty because there was no body to recover… The body was incinerated."

Several days later at Wiley Post–Will Rogers Memorial Airport as Kimberly and Sheridan disembarked their flight one of the flight attendants stop them and said in a silvery tone as she spoke to Sheridan, "Has anyone ever told you, your girlfriend looks like Kim Possible!"

Waving her hand dismissively Sheridan stated in an equally silvery voice, "Yeah she gets that a lot… But hey if you have to have a twin looking like Kim Possible is not that bad!"

Somewhere in the Alaska near the outskirts of city of Barrow two women head out to the isolated cabin in the Raven haired woman turns to the redhead says silvery tone, "You do realize that temperatures here are subzero 160 days of the year?"

The redhead turned to the Raven haired woman saying in a smoky seductive voice, "Then it's a good thing I have you to keep me warm!"

"Is that all I am to you your personal heating pad." Said Sheridan sarcastically

Shrugging her shoulders Kimberly said in a nonchalant tone, "it's common sense… Shared bodily warmth…" Kimberly purred into Sheridan's ear in a smoky and Husky tone, "How we spend time, that's another story.

The Raven haired woman looked at the redhead as they close the door and asked, "Do you miss it?"

"You mean do I miss getting shot at on a daily basis… No I don't… I've been saving the world since I was 14 it's time I pass the torch… I just wish I could have given them a proper goodbye but I knew they wouldn't let me go!"


End file.
